


Hush Now, Sherlock

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mother Goose Ships Johnlock [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Hush now, Sherlock, don’t say a thing, John is going to buy you a wedding ring.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strawberryhiddleslock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberryhiddleslock/gifts).



Hush now, Sherlock, don’t say a thing  
John is going to buy you a wedding ring  
  
And if that wedding ring don’t shine  
John is going to buy you a bottle of wine  
  
And if that bottle of wine turns sour  
John is going to take you to the Eiffel Tower  
  
And if the Eiffel Tower’s too tall  
John is going to take you to a fancy dress ball  
  
And if that fancy dress ball’s too gaudy  
John is going to kiss you all over your body  
  
And if those kisses make you hot  
John is going to rub your favorite spot  
  
And if that rubbing makes you come  
John is going to ask if he can fuck your bum  
  
And after he fucks you, nice and deep  
Hush now, Sherlock, it’s time to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> And if you leave some kudos for me  
>  A very happy author I will be. :)


End file.
